


Bleeding Out

by Never_Ending_Pencil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And so do I, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Jean Kirstein Dies, Jean dies alone, Jean gets a new belly button piercing, Jean talks to Marco, M/M, Missing You, OW, So much angst, based off a VA story, its attack on titan what do you expect, jean cries, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Ending_Pencil/pseuds/Never_Ending_Pencil
Summary: Jean gets really beaten up during a Titan battle... he’s flung deep into the forest and decides to have one last chat with the love of his lifeBased off of Jonah Scott's "Bleeding Out"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHV_BW7Jq9EI just decided to write it out and break hearts <3If Jonah Scott sees this- I will literally keel over and have a heart attack. Enjoy!! Sorry if I break any of your hearts!!
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jonah Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jonah+Scott).



> Just to clarify- jean isn't missing half of his body. But he is suffering from lots of broken bones and his wounds are the opposite side of Marco's.  
> Sometimes I like getting a Lil dramatic  
> 0u0

Jean grunts as his boots clomp through the mud. Blood pours out of his stomach." Just... just a few more steps.." Jean grunts. Each step feeling like a ton of concrete being poured on his back. "I-I'm not going to die- I'm not going to die out here- Out here in the open like a fucking dumbass" Jean weakly tells himself. He plops down beside some rocks, the rain hitting his face harshly. As if punishing him. He wheezes with pain, panting heavily as he tries to apply pressure to the bite wound. He can remember the titan jumping up and grabbing him with his mouth. The damn thing shook its head like a dog and accidentally flung Jean deep into the forest. Luckily, Jean landed in the stream- so he didn't die on impact. But he was left with a large bite wound on his stomach. The bitemark taking up the left half of his body. If Jean wasn't delirious with blood loss, he would've noticed it reflected Marco's wounds. He looks down at said wounds and groans, shaking a little with fear. "ohhhh that's a lotta blood." He groans again, pressing his hands to his wounds, trying to keep the blood in. He lets out soft grunts and groans. "This is bullshit..." He wheezes out, leaning back against the rock. He shifted a little, trying to get a better angle and winces, a pained moan pushing out of him. He whimpers, wheezing more. The pain was so- so intense that he was starting to go numb. It practically blinded him.

Inside he was thankful that the forest was seemingly empty. At least he could die in peace. 

He finds a comfortable position and relaxes, letting out a sigh. His eyes close and one thought passes through his mind... _Marco_

"Hey.... Marco... you there..?" Jean whispers to the air. This was a normal routine for him, calling out and speaking to Marco when he was scared or sad or lonely. Jean's whole body shudders as he breathes, every breath felt like a stab to the stomach. But the soothing thoughts of Marco's smile and kind personality relaxed him enough to let out a soft "hmmm.. heh..." he lets out a weak, gurgling chuckle as blood starts to fill his mouth. He looks over and spits the blood out. "Man.. you must think my silly horse is smarter than me.." He chuckles again, imagining Marco's laugh. He always did find the horse jokes funny. 

"I-I know I'm some kind of idiot..." Jean starts, his ash blonde hair dripping water into his eyes. He shakes his head a little, causing his hair to shake out of his eyes. "for getting myself into this mess, huh?" Jean tries joking like the old times. " I..I like to think you've been watching over me- Like some kind of guardian angel- ya know?" Jean smiles a little, imagining Marco with large white wings and a well deserved halo. "Whatever- NGHH!" Jean cries out, hissing through his teeth. Talking hurt so bad. But he wanted to go through the pain. He wanted to die talking to the person who mattered most to him. He looks down at the wound once more and groans a little out of annoyance- and then pain.

"ah fuck- that's deep. That's deep- that's deep.." He whines, tears starting to make his eyes burn. The titan really locked his jaw around half his body. He huffs again, looking up at the sky once more. The sun shone through the clouds- bathing Jean in a very dim grey light. The spots through the leaves the sun could shine through coated his bodies in little dots of light. They looked like really big freckles. 

"I guess I deserve this though... seeing as how I- I'm- I'm not gonna live another day- hell I don't even think I'll last another 10 minutes.." His throat tightens, tears threatening to spill over. He was terrified, of course, I mean who isn't afraid of death? He didn't want to die... but there was something already tugging at him. He tried to wiggle his toes, move something to ground him to reality. But his feet were already going numb. He shivered, getting colder. 

The forest was so quiet, aside from the pitter patter of rain, falling everywhere. It was so surreal. So- so peaceful. But... with this peace... came a crushing sense of loneliness "Dying alone.... it's what you did.. right?" Jean gives the sky another weak, strained smile. But the smile falls, as the tears finally start to fall. He whimpers a little, gritting his teeth "I hope you went quickly, man... dying from blood loss-" he spits out another mouthful of blood "It's a real bitch" He winces, the sudden force of him spitting something out making him weak. He can't feel his hips anymore. His heart is beating fast with fear.

He grunts softly and lets out a small sigh "it'll all be over soon though..." he smiles to himself a little "it'll be worth it though.." more soft grunts leave his throat, but the smile stays. Just the mere thought of being with Marco again made him so relaxed "I'll- I'll finally be able to see you soon" 

His cheeks flush with what little blood he has left in his body. "G-God I've missed you." He shivers again, getting so so cold. But his smile falls, knowing he was so so close to falling. Jean's voice breaks, tears sliding down the sides of his face. His fingers were now starting to go going numb. He lets out a soft whimper "please don't be mad at me..." He whimpers pathetically. He lets out a grunt at the shiver that wracks through his body. "For wanting to see you" A few more tears fall out as weak hiccups leave his lips. "Even if it means... that I- that I have to die.." A quiet sob escapes his blood coated lips. He looks down at his body, shaking weakly, with what little strength he has left. His wet and bloody clothes stick to his body.

"I'll make it up to you... I swear" Jean smiles weakly, he tilts his head up once more, raindrops falling on his face. He feels like he's looking at Marco. A steady stream of blood runs down his chin. "I swear- I'll- I'll take you to the best bars in heaven..." He smiles more, imagining finally being at peace with Marco at his side. Drinking and laughing. Seeing Marco's sunny smile after so long. "I- gah!" He grunts, shifting a little too much. More blood drips down onto the grass below. Weak, pained gasps clatter out of his lungs. Jean weakly tilts his head over and spits out some blood. It splatters on the rock beside him. 

Images of him sitting beside Marco on some vast landscape watching a sunset relaxes Jean more. He can't move anything now. It was such a struggle to even blink and talk. He imagines the wind blowing through Marco's hair, ruffling his clothes some. The peaceful look on his face... Jean smiles "And I can't wait to watch... an eternal sunset with you..." He doesn't give two shits about how cheesy he sounds right now. Marco was cheesy. He would appreciate it.

Another wave of pain ripples through his skin and he weakly groans, barely having enough strength to do that. " nggg- all this-" he whimpers out. 

"But.." Jean whispers out through some tears "whatever else you do up there..." A sob falls out of his mouth "I don't care" His vision starts to blur, everything slowly turning black. His eyes slowly slip closed, only images of Marco flooding his vision. 

"as... as long as...as long as... you're..... with...... m...." Jean lets out his final breath, sinking further into the rock. The hand that held Marco's ashes slips off his chest and lands in the muddy dirt.

The forest around him, continues on with the soft pitter patter of rain. The leaves still rustle- the animals still graze around like nothing is wrong with the world. 

And it stays that way...

and somewhere... a soft, warm, freckled hand easily links with a pale slender hand.


End file.
